1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus that encompasses a relatively small footprint in conjunction with a structure that enables the user to do many different exercises at commercial grade quality utilizing components readily available and stored on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with many different types of structures that are, for the most part, directed to a specific form of exercise directed to the development of a specific area of the human body. Many of these prior art exercise machines have been developed to replace the traditional bench, bar, and free-weight combination. These machines provide multiple exercise stations and functionality utilizing weight stacks and a variety of non-gravity based exercise resistance components, e.g., fluid cylinders, elastic bands, centrifugal brakes and flexible bows. Machines such as these are often intended to facilitate circuit weight training (CWT).
CWT was apparently developed to promote both aerobic and muscular fitness of athletes by requiring that an athlete work varying muscle groups to the point of muscle fatigue. Aerobic conditioning is achieved by loading the cardiovascular system through maintenance of a constant moderate pace throughout and between exercises. A typical circuit may consist for example, of 8–10 exercises, each with 10–15 repetitions, performed three times and lasting a total of 30 minutes. Typically, a maximum of 30 seconds of rest between the exercises is allowed. In order to maintain such a pace, the exercise machine must have a high degree of user friendliness, i.e., the required set-up for each exercise must be simple and enable easy, smooth and rapid transitions between exercises.
The apparatus of the present invention enables a user to perform multiple exercises that are designed to exercise multiple areas of the human body. For instance, with the apparatus forming the subject matter of this invention it is possible to exercise muscles of the following muscle groups: pectorals, triceps, biceps, deltoid, trapezium, latissimus dorsi, hamstrings, glutes, quads, back, forearms, abdominal and the Psoas muscle group. The convenient exercise of these muscle groups is enabled because the exercise apparatus of this invention is designed for easy and rapid readjustment of a tension member in relation to a weight stack, easy and rapid readjustment of the amount of weight in the weight stack and incorporates gravity-based free-weight components for use apart from the weight stack and provides for safe use of such components without the need for an attendant.
Accordingly, one of the important objects of the present invention is the provision of an exercise apparatus that enables the user to readjust components cooperatively associated with the exercise apparatus in a manner to enable a user to utilize approximately 325 different exercise positions in one apparatus.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an exercise apparatus that projects a small footprint, thus enabling use of the assembled apparatus in a relatively small area of a room used for other purposes, such as a bedroom or family room.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an exercise apparatus that incorporates re-adjustable components movably mounted on the apparatus for vertical and horizontal adjustment and incorporating automatically actuated safety locking means when a component is readjusted from one position to another.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an exercise apparatus incorporating an adjustable pulley attachment tethered to a weight stack and cooperable with horizontally retractable and extendable foot pedal components freely adjustable to enable 325 different exercise positions.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an exercise apparatus incorporating integral holders for vertically supporting and storing free weight bars of different lengths and for supporting and storing the weights to be selectively mounted on the weight bars.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an exercise apparatus incorporating vertically inclined frame members on which may be adjustably mounted safety holders for catching a bar during bench press use.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an exercise apparatus incorporating a primary weight stack and secondary incremental weights that may be selectively attached to the primary weight stack to vary the total weight in increments less than five pounds.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiments illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.